Alexy x Kentin Cap1
by melissa.inglisjhon
Summary: ESTO ES YAOI SI NO TE GUSTA PUES TE JODES! Lalala creditos a mi, Dreamer, y al mod de Alexy Lassadre


Que pasa?- dijo el mod de Alexy en tono preocupado-  
Nada, solo se acabaron sus galletas- dijo Dreamer calmada mente mirando a mod-  
Bueno entiendo a Kentin, yo me pongo así cuando se me acaba el chocolate -dijo Mod de forma cómica-  
Te parece si dejamos Que Kentin deje de ser tan distante con Alexy y nosotros vamos por chocolate -dijo Dreamer esperando una respuesta positiva-  
No es mala idea... -Susurro Alexy a su Mod-  
Esta bien -Al oír esto Dreamer fue a buscar al castaño-  
Kentin, te voy a dejar con alguien iré a comer chocolate con alguien, te prometo traer galletas -dijo Dreamer hacia Kentin-  
Esta bien... - sus palabras eran en tono de duda-  
Genial! corre Mod! -dijo Dreamer apenas escucho la respuesta del castaño, salieron corriendo y cerraron la puerta-  
Holi -dijo Alexy desde detrás, con una sonrisa y tono risueño-  
Ho-hola Alexy -Dijo Kentin en con algo de miedo en sus palabras pues sabia que Alexy sentía atracción por el-  
Te puedo dibujar - dijo mientras sacaba su libreta de un bolsillo-  
Ah, solo eso? Claro esta bien -dijo con mas calma en sus palabras pensó- (eso no tiene nada de malo)  
En serio?! -Alexy se sorprendió al oír la respuesta de Kentin y dijo- entonces, quítate la ropa.  
Cre-creo que con ropa estará bien -de forma nerviosa y entre-cortada logro decir el Castaño-  
No la ropa no esta bien -dijo Alexy mientras se acerco a el-  
Esta bien -termino aceptando Kentin- Pero solo la camisa!  
Hum... esta bien -dijo inflando sus mejillas-  
Ojala y esas galletas valgan la pena -pensó Kentin refiriéndose a lo que le dijo Dreamer, mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba-  
Oh dios -pensó Alexy mientras se tapaba la nariz por precaución y dijo- A-acomódate donde quieras.  
Claro. -dijo Kentin mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la mesa enfrente de Alexy-  
-Alexy se acerco a Kentin y se puso enfrente sin decir nada y hacer nada-  
A-Alexy, que ocurre? -pregunto nervioso debido a la cercanía-  
-Alexy coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Kentin-  
-Al sentir la mano de Alexy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dijo- N-No hagas eso! -aparto suavemente la mano de Alexy-  
L-Lo siento -se sentó delante de Kentin- Entonces empecemos - y comenzó a dibujar-  
Esto es incomodo -pensó el castaño mientras sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido-  
Ah? -exclamo Alexy al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero y lo miro fijamente- estas bien? -dijo mientras dejo su libreta a un lado-  
Eh? si estoy bien -Kentin desvió su mirada al responder-  
Humm... -Alexy se acerco nuevamente a el y con sus manos tomo el rostro de Kentin y dijo- no mientas!  
So-solo estoy nervioso! -exclamo Kentin y por la cercanía no pudo evitar sonrojarse-  
-Al oír esto Alexy sonrió levemente- Tranquilo -susurro mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de Kentin-  
-Kentin cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras sentina el Arder de su rostro y su corazón-  
-Alexy roso sus labios con los de Kentin y susurro- L-lo siento -justo antes de besarlo-  
-Kentin estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Alexy a la vez que sonrojado, sin darse cuenta estaba abrazando a Alexy-  
-Alexy empezó a meter sus manos debajo de la camiseta negra de Kentin-  
A-Alexy que vas a Hacer - dijo con voz nerviosa y entre-cortada-  
Te haré mio -le susurro al oído-  
A-Alexy -intento decir Kentin pero el latir de su corazón era tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a morir-  
Shh -dijo Alexy que comenzaba a besar su cuello-  
-Al sentir el tacto de los labios de Alexy se sintió también que no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunos gemidos-  
Hehe -rió leve Alexy y le susurro- agárrate bien -mientras lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación de Kentin-  
-Kentin rodeo el cuello de Alexy con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la camiseta del peli-azul, intentando ocultar su evidente sonrojo, y susurro- se amable...  
Claro - dijo sonriente mientras lo dejaba caer suavemente en la cama y pregunto- E-estas seguro de esto?  
S-si - dijo Kentin cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-  
-al oír esto Alexy comenzó a besar a Kentin mientras le bajaba el pantalón a este-

-es posible que solo se dejara llevar por el momento o era lo que realmente sentía pero dijo- A-Alexy cre-creo que me gustas...

-cuando Alexy escucho esto se impacto. se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y dijo- No me rendiré hasta que estés seguro de que te gusto y me quieras  
-de repente los latidos de Kentin se hicieron mas fuertes parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón y solo pudo sonreír y sonrojarse-


End file.
